


Making bets

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnalingus, M/M, Petplay, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darn him! Why did he keep accepting these bets with sans? He never managed to win them! Oh but he wanted to so badly, and in those moments he thought he could win or he nearly did Sans somehow won one way or another! Papyrus wondered for a split second if his older brother ever cheated at all. But he didn’t think that could really be a possibility. Not Sans.</p><p>It didn’t matter anymore, he was now at the mercy of the shorter skeleton. Any request that Sans may have had Papyrus had to obey for the day. He trusted his brother though, the other would never make Papyrus do anything he truly didn’t want to do. Where did he go anyway? When he won he just grinned at Papyrus smuggly and told him to wait there while he went to ‘fetch’ something. Whatever that meant? Why did he say it like that anyway??? Papyrus had a nagging feeling that definitely was some sort of hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making bets

Darn him! Why did he keep accepting these bets with sans? He never managed to win them! Oh but he wanted to so badly, and in those moments he thought he could win or he nearly did Sans somehow won one way or another! Papyrus wondered for a split second if his older brother ever cheated at all. But he didn’t think that could really be a possibility. Not Sans.

It didn’t matter anymore, he was now at the mercy of the shorter skeleton. Any request that Sans may have had Papyrus had to obey for the day. He trusted his brother though, the other would never make Papyrus do anything he truly didn’t want to do. Where did he go anyway? When he won he just grinned at Papyrus smuggly and told him to wait there while he went to ‘fetch’ something. Whatever that meant? Why did he say it like that anyway??? Papyrus had a nagging feeling that definitely was some sort of hint.

He sat on his bed bored and didn’t know when he had dozed off. But he did wake up to the sound of something clicking around his neck? Drowsy eyes blinked open and looked back as his older brother. “SANS?” He curiously reached up to touch around his neck where he felt…a collar? His brows furrowed.

“Good morning, Pappy.” Sans crooned teasingly. Not only had he collared Papyrus, but in his other hand he held a leash as well. Actually the shorter skeleton had a bag of items behind them, but it was clearly double bagged so Papyrus couldn’t see what was inside. He’d find out soon enough. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“I-I DID. SANS WHAT IS WITH THIS COLLAR? WAIT A MINUTE, IT FEELS ENGRAVED TOO. WHAT IS IT ENGRAVED WITH? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT LEASH THERE?” The younger brother was thoroughly confused now, reaching to take the collar off in order to see the tag. He yelped though as his hand was lightly swatted by sans. He pulled his hands away quickly and looked back at Sans with a pout.

“Nu uh, Pappy.” Sans smiled coyly, “Doggies don’t take off their collars.” He lightly hooked a finger under the younger skeleton’s collar and pulled him in for a short sweet kiss, sliding his fingers over Papyrus’s neck bones teasingly.

“‘DOGGIE?’ SANS IM NOT A DO-MMNH!” Papyrus was taken by surprise at the little kiss, melting to it a little and even more so at the gentle fingers he trusted so much touching on his sensitive neck. It was now that he was realizing Sans had removed and folded his scarf too. He relaxed now and let Sans touch over him and push him back against the bed, too curious to interrupt anymore

“Mmhm~ as of today, and the rest of it. You are now my new puppy.” Sans teased with a playful smile. “I am your master now, and you are to do whatever I want.” 

Papyrus blinked then blushed, it all made sense now. “OH, IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT THEN SAN-”

“Master.” Sans interrupted faking a stern tone and lightly tugging Papyrus’s collar.

This made the taller skeleton blush even darker and swallow. “IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT THEN….M-MASTER.” He answered submissively. No doubt the title clearly turned Sans on, Papyrus could see it in the mischievous twinkle of the other’s dilating eyes.

“Good boy.” Sans crooned with a chuckle and kissed his little brother again. “Now, I want puppy to do something for me okay?” He waited for Papyrus to nod before continuing. “I want you to make yourself some ears and a tail using your magic.” The face of embarrassment and surprise Papyrus would make after hearing that statement had Sans grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

“Y-YOU WANT ME TO…WHAT?” Papyrus stuttered out.

“You heard me bro. Or is puppy being disobedient and going to need some…punishment?~” Sans purred the last word, eyes looking directly into Papyrus’s own.

“N-NO! I MEAN, N-NO MASTER, I’LL BE A GOOD BOY.” The younger skeleton blushed heavily and squirmed a bit under his big brother’s gaze. He wouldn’t admit that such a look from Sans was making his magic stir. He focused on his magic, never having done something like this with it before. A few moments later he felt the magic form, into a pair of soft orange floppy ears and a tail from where his spine ended.

Sans chuckled and reached to gently brush over the new ears and looked pleased. Not only were they soft, but by the way Papyrus’s expression changed to a pleased one, he could guess that they were sensitive. He smiled and traced his finger down his little brother’s spine to where the tail was, tracing from base to tip on the fluffy appendage. 

“B-BROTHER- I MEAN MASTER, THAT F-FEELS STRANGE.” Papyrus panted softly and leaned into the gentle touches. What was that?….He looked down and blushed. His tail….was wagging. Oh…

The older skeleton smiled as he noted it too. “Strange, but not in a bad way judging by your tell -tail- signs.”

“SANS DON’T YOU DARE START THAT U-MMMN~” Papyrus couldn’t think suddenly, there was a finger scritching behind his fluffy ear and it was such an amazing feeling. He leaned into the touch more until he was practically sitting in his brother’s lap.

Sans chuckled and leaned in to lightly kiss Papyrus’s skull. “Good boy. Now master has another order for you~” He lightly pulled at Papyrus’s ‘battle body’ with an easy grin. “See, puppy dogs don’t wear clothes. We can’t have that now can we? …strip.”

Papyrus blinked as he came out of the daze he’d fallen into after hearing what Sans wanted. He blushed bright orange and looked back at his brother in disbelief. “Y-YOU WANT ME NAKED?” It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Sans could take it this far, and if he wanted to do this how much farther was he planning to go? What did he have in store? This plan was far more elaborate than their normal consequences of losing a bet. Most of the time Sans just stuck him with the chores. But this…He swallowed and nodded, standing when sans allowed him up. He looked away from his brother and began to take off his clothes. This was embarrassing and it was even worse that his tail was slightly tucked between his legs but still wagging shyly.

Sans watched his brother with a predatory gaze. Papyrus was a good boy indeed~ What the taller skeleton didn’t know, was that he had a few things planned already for the other. He watched that tail curiously, and the way that Papyrus’s puppy ears perked with any noises. Once the other was fully undressed the older brother hummed in satisfaction and looked his sibling over slowly. “Good boy, now get on all fours.”

Papyrus would bite his lips if he had any. This was getting increasingly hot but also quite embarrassing. This whole thing was new and very kinky. He did as told though, slowly getting onto his hands and knees and looking back up at Sans who was still smirking down at him as the shorter skeleton sat on the bed.

“Mm, look what a beautiful animal I have~ Clearly he’s got good breeding. But maybe I should be thorough in checking his body just to make sure?” Sans chuckled and slid off the bed to slowly touch his fingers over each vertebrae of Papyrus’s spine, making the taller skeleton arch and gasp softly. Sans let out a pleased hum as his fingers slowed even more when touching lower down Papyrus’s spine to his tail bone. The younger sibling made such cute little whimpers and gasps when Sans teased there.

“M-MASTER I-”

“Shh, no more talking. Only barks and whimpers now.”

Papyrus gently clicked his jaw shut and whined for Sans. He was getting antsy now, much too turned on for this teasing to be nothing but torture. He was starting to really want Sans now. But how did he tell the other that without the ability to speak?… He turned and looked back up at his older brother with the best puppy eyes he could muster, whimpering cutely and sitting up with his hand up by his chest like make shift paws to beg.

Sans’ eyes widened in surprise with how damn quickly Papyrus was getting into this little game and how clever the boy was to get things he wanted. The shorter skeleton felt his magic throb hard below and there’s no doubt it had been a hard formed cock in his shorts for a little while now. Fuck if Sans didn’t want to ram his little brother into the wall right now and fuck him with everything he had. But no….no. He had to control himself for now. He had other plans that he still wanted to execute. The time taken for this would be worth it in the end. “You want a treat do you?” Sans said smoothly as he put his normal easy going grin back in place. “Sorry, pup. But you have to earn it first.” He chuckled and pulled his shorts down just enough for his rock hard ecto-member to spring out by Papyrus’s face. “Until then, how about….a bone?~”

The younger skeleton was about to whine when Sans sounded like he was about to deny the puppy face, then blushed deep and stared as Sans’ cock was presented in front of him. Oh…..oooh. He swallowed again, reaching forward to grip Sans’ base with a hand. He whined softly though as it was once again lightly swatted along with Sans’ reply of “Doggies don’t use their hands.” So instead Papyrus leaned forward to drag his tongue lightly along his older brother’s slit. It would be a little difficult to fully please only using his mouth, but he’d give it his best shot. He balanced himself on his hands, giving Sans’ cock short and long licks and letting his brother use his mouth as he pleased. He could feel his tail hesitantly wag behind him as he listened to his older brothers soft grunts and groans. He liked the feeling of Sans gently holding his skull to guide his mouth up and down the other’s cock.

Sans was in bliss as he watched Papyrus try so hard. His little brother looked so damn cute and lewd and fuckable. He found himself trying to decide if he wanted to stop the other or come on his baby brothers face. Shit he didn’t have much time to make that decision either, Papyrus was really getting into sucking him and it felt really good. He grunted and tightened his fingers on Papyrus’ skull thrusting deeper a few more times, careful not to hurt the other. With one last grunt he quickly pulled away from his brother in order to cover Papyrus’ face with electric blue.

Papyrus let out a surprised whine as it happened too. At this point he was hard and desperate, looking up at his big brother with come dripping down his face and an expression of pure need. He wanted his master, wanted him hard and fast and now. He gave his most pathetic whine and wiggled his hips, he even made cute little needy yips he was so desperate!

Sans was just coming down from his orgasm when he got to see the show his needy little puppy was putting on. He chuckled a bit as he watched. “Ah, pappy. You look like a little bitch in heat right now. Does puppy wanna come? Is that it?~? The older brother crooned. He knew he was being a bit cruel right now, but by the time he was done with Papyrus his baby brother wouldn’t be able to even walk.

Sans calling him a bitch made Papyrus even more horny now. He whimpered again, squirming and trying to calm him twitching hips. Oh his brother was being such a tease! Couldn’t he see papyrus needed him so badly right now? He didn’t care how embarrassing it was anymore, he maneuvered himself so that his chest was on the floor, hips in the air as he continued to whine and look back at Sans.

The older brother blinked, already feeling himself harden at the sight of his baby brother looking so slutty. He supposed it was time to move on to the next phase of his plan then. He moved forward to pet Papyrus’s hips, gently kissing the base of the other’s tail. “Alright Pappy, I want you to do something for me and you will get that reward.” Upon hearing Papyrus’s desperate whimper, he chuckled. “I want you to make me a hole that I can enter.”

Papyrus looked back over his shoulder at Sans, panting softly and far too gone to care about what it was he needed to conjure now. His magic was already making a dripping pussy on his brother’s command. He didn’t even know when his tail had pulled up to keep himself presented. He whined softly at the sound of Sans’ sexy chuckle that always drove him crazy. He buried his face into the carpet as he waited, every second feeling like minutes. He suddenly arched up and moaned loudly however as he felt a tongue slide along his slit, long and slow. Sans was licking him?! There?! But “Oooooh~” It felt so amazing. He panted hard and let out little cries as Sans used that wonderfully long magic tongue to please him.

Sans chuckled as his baby brother rutted his hips against his tongue. He’d never done anything with Papyrus where either of them had a vagina instead. But by the looks of it Papyrus was having one hell of a time. Using his finger tips, Sans gently rubbed circles into his brother’s pelvis as he teased Papyrus with his tongue. He was still taking his time, and it was quickly becoming apperant to Papyrus who whined and pouted as he tried to get more from that skillful tongue.

It wasn’t enough, he needed more, he needed Sans. “SANS PLEASE! -AGH!” Papyrus yelped as a hand came in contact sharply with his backside. He looked back over to his brother in shock. It didn’t actually hurt, but it was definitely surprising. Did Sans…just spank him? Indeed he did, because Sans was looking back at him sternly while licking his lips of the rest of Papyrus’s juices. 

“What did I say about puppies talking?” Sans rumbled low and lightly rubbed his baby brother’s hips before spanking there again. He relished in Papyrus’s surprised yips and chuckled as he began to tease the other’s pussy with his fingers now instead. “Mm do I need to keep spanking you until you understand puppy? Or do you just not want master’s hard cock inside you?~”

Papyrus’ eyes widened and he whined loud and pathetic. No! NO! He wanted it! He wanted it so bad! His eyes teared up, threatening to cry at this point as he looked back at his bro. He made a tiny sniffle and whined.

This of course broke Sans instantly and he leaned over to sofly kiss under each eye. “Shhh, shh. I’m just kidding puppy. Master’s gonna take good care of you okay? Don’t cry, I won’t leave you like this.” He reassured. Taking his cock in one hand he slid it just outside of Papyrus’s wet snatch, getting it nicely lubed.

Papyrus moaned contently at this, feeling the large girth against him and wanting Sans to put it inside badly. He wiggled his hips and pushed against his big brother. Screw the lube he just wanted Sans inside him already!

Sans chuckled at this and slowly pushed in, moaning with his brother at the wonderful feel of being connected. Sans could never get tired of making his baby brother beg for him, of loving every inch of him until he couldn’t take it anymore and was left sensitive all over. He grunted as it took all of his will power not to just start thrusting that very second. He still wanted to make sure Papyrus had a good time too after all.

But Papyrus wasn’t willing to wait. He whined and was already trying to push Sans deeper inside him by pushing his own hips back. If not for the no talking rule the younger skeleton would already be begging Sans in unintelligable rambles. It was so good, he needed his brother right now. He moaned and cried out loudly when that’s exactly what he got. Sans had taken Papyrus’ hips in an iron grip and slammed deep inside him! His breath was choppy and surely all of snowdin could hear him now as he was unable to hold any of his noises back.

Sans was grunting louder than usual too. He said Papyrus’s name like a sacred mantra repeatedly over and over. His brother, his lover. His eye sockets were practically closed as he was now pounding the other hard and fast just like he knew his little brother needed. While doing this he reached down to tug at the magical tail, pulling Papyrus back hard on his cock and the younger skeleton practically screamed as Sans’ cock was buried deep inside him.

They were both close, so very close. It was when Sans but hard onto Papyrus’s shoulder blade that the younger brother cried out Sans’s name loudly as he came in rapid spurts. The orgasm was a hard one that left him seeing white and his body shuddering as he fell onto the carpet unable to hold anything up anymore.

Sans also called for his baby brother as Papyrus’s shuddering walls caused him to finish as well. He pulled Papyrus’s tail again, pressing his hips as much into the other as he could, coming deep inside. He remained on top of Papyrus even when they both were practically puddles on the floor, trying to catch his breath. 

As the magic ears and tail vanished and the two turned to cuddle Papyrus was able to manage a “R-REMIND ME -HUFF- TO MAKE BETS WITH YOU MORE O-OFTEN.”

This made Sans chuckle lightly before the two kissed softly and cuddled. When Papyrus took off the collar to see what was written on the tag, he shouldn’t have been surprised. …..‘Pupyrus’


End file.
